


A Sky Full Of Stars

by rosebudboy



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, Kinda canon but also not, M/M, Oneshot, Songfic, Stargazing, first time writing lol, honestly i love these two idiots so much, i wrote this an 2am dont come for me, its mushy gushy, like literally thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebudboy/pseuds/rosebudboy
Summary: literally a fluff oneshot where they look at the stars :)Based on the song by coldplay
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	A Sky Full Of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I've uh never written anything before and this is my first time writing so yay! i recommend listening to a sky full of stars by coldplay while reading this cause that was the inspo :)

xxx

“That one is Orion, it’s kinda hard to see but I really like it”

Simon, as usual, saw no pattern at all. Just a bunch of random stars, so instead he tilted his head and looked at Baz pointing out to the stars. He stopped paying attention to anything but Baz’s face. His pale skin shone in the starlight and his hair fell loose and spread over the blanket.

They had come here for a picnic, but Baz had decided that the stars were simply too beautiful, and that clear nights like this were rare indeed. Simon wanted to point out that Baz could just cast a spell if he wanted to see the stars, but he didn’t bring it up, quite liking the idea too.

Contrary to what anyone might say, Baz Pitch was a romantic bastard, all of this was his idea. After finishing one of the best dinners he’s ever had, Simon lay here beneath the stars next to the most beautiful man alive.  
Baz continued to point out stars with his left hand, his right intertwined with Simon’s, but Simon couldn’t pay attention. Because Baz looked like a sky full of stars, and he was a pretty strong competition to the night sky above him.

“You know” Baz started “laying here under the stars makes me feel so small. Which I suppose is a good thing, because it seems like none of my worries matter anymore.”  
Simon couldn’t help but agree with that. In that moment, nothing mattered to him, except Baz.

‘Look at that” Baz said pointing back up at the sky. This time Simon actually looked up and tried to focus on what Baz was pointing at.

‘If you look closely enough Snow, it looks like a dick”

They both burst out laughing. 17 years and yet immature jokes had them rolling. Once they finished laughing Simon decided that he wanted a go at this ‘pointing out at stars gig’ so he looked up and tried to remember anything he learnt in year 5 astronomy. He saw a star and it was... moving?

“Baz!” he said all excited “It’s a shooting star look!” Baz’s eyes shot up in disbelief and they both looked closely.

“Oh,” Simon said once he realised. “That’s just an airplane”

Baz burst out in laughter again. He was beautiful. His entire face responded and he tilted his head back revealing an expanse of pale skin. Baz might be the vampire, but to Simon that neck was distracting.

“Oh Simon,” he said between giggles, ”you really tried.”  
Simon just smiled at him, he wanted to show Baz the stars, but this, this was far better.

xxx

Baz felt infinite. Laying under the stars laughing at a stupid mistake Simon Snow made seemed like a dream to him not a few months ago, Yet here he was. And it felt beautiful.  
Simon’s curls were falling into his face, and his stupid t-shirt clung to his skin. His cheeks were slightly red and his lips just waiting to be kissed.

“You’re so fucking pretty,” Baz says, without thinking.

Simon’s cheeks turned red. Months of dating, yet the slightest compliment flustered him. He didn’t respond, he just pressed his lips to Baz’s.  
Baz ran his hands through Simon’s hair and pushed it away from his forehead. Simon propped himself up on his elbows and continued to kiss Baz.  
After a while the broke apart and stared at each other. Simon, as eloquent as ever, fell completely on top of Baz with an ‘oomph’.

“Ugh get off me you oaf,” Baz said wriggling under Simon.

Simon giggled and rolled over. He snuggled up to Baz.

“You know, Baz,” He said. “The stars don’t look nearly as pretty as you do.”

“Stop being so cliché, Snow” Baz replied rolling his eyes.

“Your turn,” Simon said

“Huh?”

“You have to say something overly sweet and cliché to me now”

“Really fishing for compliments are we?” Baz replied teasingly.  
Simon pouted.

“Fiiiinne,” Baz conceded.

“Simon Snow, you light up my world,” Baz said. Simon looked at him with an expression that could only be described as pure adoration.

“Literally’” Baz continued. “Do I have to count how many times you’ve set everything on fire?”

“Oh shove off,” Simon said slightly pushing Baz. Baz gave him a playful smile.

Simon settled against Baz’s chest, and Baz wrapped his arms around him.

“Thanks, Baz,” Simon said.

“For what?”  
“Y’know” Simon replied. Baz waited for an answer, but he didn’t get it. He looked down and saw that Simon had begun to drift off asleep. Baz knew that eventually have to get up and go back, but he supposed they could stay like this a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah that was tiny and uh i dunno i hope you liked it :)  
> thanks so much to my amazing beta @junkiejosten10 this would have so many mistakes without her  
> come ask me stuff on my tumblr @enderanboo i'm a nice person dw  
> thanks for reading ily<3


End file.
